


The Empty Hearth

by FaeMcCormick



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMcCormick/pseuds/FaeMcCormick
Summary: A poem I wrote for my AS Creative Writing coursework. Inspired by Cole from Dragon Age: Asunder, and Dragon Age: Inquisition.





	

It will creep upon you, stealthy, silent, still.

As you lie in the dark, forgotten.

You shall never see it, but always know - 

It is the last thing you will ever know.

Sharper than the blade you now use to free them,

Lighter than the air they gasp.

It creeps from the nothingness, and there you fade- 

The lonely, forgotten soul.


End file.
